This invention relates to a process for manufacturing regenerated natural leather.
Although synthetic leather is competitive with natural leather in price, yet consumers prefer natural leather because of its hand feeling. Synthetic leather does not give realistic feeling and value as natural leather does because the former can be distinguished from the back side of the latter simply from its base cloth made of non-woven fabrics or knitted cloth.
Heretofore, there has been no any process of regeneration for wasted natural leather, therefore, all the scraps in a tannery or a leather processing factory are thrown away and become a waste of material.